The Riddle Ladies, Teil2 Jade
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Side Story zu „The Riddle Ladies“. Was passiert mit Mara, nachdem Demona mit ihr Schluss macht? COMPLETE
1. Erlösung

Es waren Winterferien und ich saß allein in meinem Himmelbett, des Mädchenschlafraumes der Slytherin Siebklässler, mit gebrochenem Herzen und Tränen durchnässten Kissen.

Sie, Demona Rice, war nicht mehr hier, bei _mir_. War nur noch _eine_ und nicht mehr _meine_ Freundin!

Ich vermisste ihre Stimme, ihre Blicke, ihre Küsse! Mehr als ich es verkraften konnte.

Nun war sie bei _ihm_, einem _Schlammblut_! Lag in _seinen_ starken Armen! Sah in _seine_ schwarzen Augen!

Wieder musste ich daran denken, wie sie mir gesagt hatte, dass sie Schluss macht.

„Es tut mir leit, Mara, aber ich liebe Voldemort mehr als ich dich je lieben könnte!" hatte sie gesagt und war Arm in Arm mit ihm, Tom Riddle, diesem Mischblut von Schulsprecher, davon gegangen.

Doch nun hatte ich keine Tränen mehr um zu weinen, nur noch Verzweiflung!

Drei Tage und drei Nächte hatte ich in meinem Bett gelegen und geweint, hatte nicht geschlafen und nur das Nötigste gegessen und getrunken.

Natürlich, ich hatte gewusst, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben würde. Wozu war ich denn eine Seherin. Aber dass sie mich für ihn sitzen ließ, dass hätte ich nicht wissen können!

Langsam stand ich auf, denn ich wusste ich konnte nicht ohne ihre Liebe leben! Mein Körper vielleicht, aber meine Seele nicht!

Im Morgenrock stieg ich mit leerem Blick gegen Mitternacht die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. In meinem Kopf hatte sich das Chaos, welches seit ihrer Abreise darin gewütet hatte, gelegt und alles war schwarz.

Ich durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses und begann die andere Treppe hinauf zu steigen.

Als ich an der vertrauten Tür der Fünftklässler Jungen angekommen war, öffnete ich diese ohne anzuklopfen und trat ein. Es war stock finster in dem Schlafrau, genau so wie es in meinem gewesen war, doch ich wusste genau, wo der einzige Junge schlief, dem ich je mein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich zu seinem Bett, setzte mich auf dessen Kante und flüsterte dem schlafenden Jungen leise und tonlos ins Ohr, „Ludwig, wach auf!"

Ludwig Snape kannte keinen festen Schlaf und war deshalb sofort hell wach. „Mara?" fragte er in die Finsternis, ebenfalls flüsternd.

„Ja. Hör zu, ich brauch das Gift, von dem du mir erzählt hast." Erklärte ich ihm, „Du weist schon, dass das sofort tötet."

„Nein Mara!" stieß der zwei Jahre Jüngere etwas lauter als er es wohl gewollt hatte, entsetzt hervor, setzte sich auf und umarmte mich, „Bitte nicht!"

Regungslos blieb ich für einen Moment sitzen, schmiegte mich dann aber doch in seine Umarmung und flüsterte, „Bitte Luie, ich finde einen anderen Weg, wenn du es mir nicht gibst. Aber du sagtest, es ist fast schmerzlos und wenn ich mir die Pulsar-"

„Nein, du musst dich doch nicht umbringen!" flehte er und verkrallte seine Hände in dem Stoff meines Seidenmantels, „Bitte bring dich nicht um, meine Süße! Ich weiß du liebst sie über alles, doch wenn du jetzt auch noch gehst…" er stockte bei dem Gedanken.

Ludwig liebte mich, dass wusste ich, doch ich konnte seine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter machen, ich hatte keine Kraft mehr!

Ich seufzte, ließ ihn los und stand auf, „wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, dann schlaf weiter. Ich sehe dich beim Frühstück, Luie."

„Machs gut, Mara. Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte der Junge leise, traurig und genau wissend, dass er mich Morgen früh nicht mehr sprechen würde.

„Ich weiß, bis Morgen." Sagte ich und ging, die Tür hinter mir schließend, in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nein, die Klingen-Methode war zu unangenehm und zu langsam, jemand könnte mich entdecken und „retten". Dasselbe galt für den Strick und jedes Gift, das ich besaß.

Es musste einen einfachen und sicheren Tod geben! Ich suchte in meinem leeren Kopf nach der Antwort.

Der Astronomie-Turm!

Automatisch, ohne wirklich zu denken, schluckte ich das Unsichtbarkeits-Serum, dass ich immer für den Notfall bei mir trug und setzte dann einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ich den kalten Wind in mein Gesicht wehen spürte.

Immer noch ohne zu denken, einfach nur handelnd, stieg ich an den Rand des höchsten Turmes der Hogwartsschule und ließ meinen Blick über den in Nacht und Dunkelheit getauchten verbotenen Wald und die übrigen Ländereien schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas davon war zu nehmen. Mittlerweile hatte das Serum aufgehört zu wirken, doch auch das war mir egal.

„Ich liebe dich über alles, Demona!" hauchte ich in den Wind und tat den Schritt, der mich von meiner Erlösung durch den Tod trennte.


	2. Der sichere Ausweg

Wie ein Stein raste ich mit geschlossenen Augen und Tränen auf den Wangen auf den Boden zu.

Doch plötzlich wurde mein Sturz gut fünf Meter über dem todbringenden Kopfsteinpflaster abgefangen. Für einen Moment hing ich verwirrt in der Luft und wurde dann sanft auf dem Boden niedergelassen.

Ich schrie vor Zorn und Schmerz! Wer spielte solch grausame Scherze? Immer noch verwirrt sah ich mich um, doch es war niemand zuerkennen.

Noch verzweifelter als zuvor, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, kauerte ich mich auf den Boden neben der kalten Mauer, dachte an gar nichts und verfiel in eine Trance.

Wenige Zeit, oder doch einige Stunden später, wurde ich hochgehoben. Jemand sagte etwas, doch ich konnte und wollte ihn, oder sie nicht verstehen. Ich wollte einfach nur sterbe, allein sein und nie wieder diesen unendlichen Schmerz in meiner Brust ausgeliefert sein müssen.

Irgendwann übermannte mich der Schlaf und bald auch eine leichte Unmacht, die mir Träume von meiner Geliebten ersparten.

OoooOoooO

Ich blinzelte in die Dunkelheit.

Es war warm und weich, wahrscheinlich befand ich mich im Krankenflügel, dem Geruch nach zu mindest.

Als ob ich _krank_ wäre! Als ob man meine Verletzungen mit Tränken und viel Bettruhe heilen könnte!

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, doch schnell wurde meine Verachtung und Wut wieder zu Trauer und Schmerz.

Leise und vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und wollte aus dem Bett steigen, da spürte ich, dass etwas oder jemand meine rechte Hand fest hielt, oder besser gesagt, darauf lag.

Langsam befreite ich meine Hand aus der Gefangenschaft, doch nicht ohne meinen Wächter aufzuwecken, denn es war eindeutig eine Person, die mit Kopf und Händen auf meiner Rechten geruht hatte.

„Mara?" fragte eine leise vertraute Stimme, „Bist du wach!"

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein! Sie konnte nicht hier sein!

Tastend berührte ich das feine Gesicht und die langen Haare meiner Geliebten und mein Herz begann schmerzvoll, jedoch voll Freude zu schlagen.

„Demona! Bist du wirklich hier?" fragte ich und spürte Freudentränen in meine Augen.

„Ja," lächelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und machte ein wenig Licht, sodass ich sie sehen konnte, „wenn du solche Sachen anstellst, kann ich doch nicht zu Hause bleiben!"

Freundschaftlich umarmte ich sie, als ob ich sie Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte.

„Deine Eltern wollen, dass du sofort nach Hause kommst." Erklärte Rice mir, mich immer noch umarmend, ließ dann jedoch los und sah mich besorgt an, „Warum machst du solche schlimmen Sachen, Mara? Warum hast du versucht dich…"

Doch anscheinend konnte sie es nicht über die Lippen bringen, was ich hatte tun wollen und auch vollbracht hätte, wenn dieser Dummkopf von Schulleiter nicht einen Bannkreis gezogen hätte!

Ich sah sie an, sie die mir alles bedeutete. Auch in ihren Augen hatten sich nun Tränen gebildet.

All meine Freude verflog. Sie konnte sich nicht denken, warum ich den Tod so sehr herbeisehnte? Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr mich ihr Verhalten und ihre Handlungen verletzten?

Warum war sie eigentlich hier, wenn sie nicht wusste, dass es die unendliche Einsamkeit meines Herzens gewesen war, die mich den Schritt in die Leere hatte tun lassen.

Weil ich _eine_ Freundin für sie war?

Mit allem Trotz, Stolz und Arroganz, den ich aufbringen konnte, sagte ich und meine Stimme zittert leicht dabei, „Wenn du nicht weist, warum ich sterben will, dann habe ich keinen Grund meine Meinung darüber zu ändern!"

Mit einem Gefühl des Schmerzes, dass nun durch Hass und noch mehr Verständnislosigkeit, ein neues, für mich zuvor nicht vorstellbares Maß erreich hatte, stieg ich aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster.

„Mara, was meinst du damit?" fragte das Mädchen, das mein ganzer Lebensinhalt gewesen war, „Was tust du?"

Natürlich war das Fenster vergittert und mir mein Zauberstab weggenommen worden!

Dieser Dumbeldor war zwar nur Verwandlungslehrer, doch er war intelligent und stark genug, um Zauberei Minister zu werden!

Auch Demona war nun aufgestanden und zu mir getreten. Doch ich wich aus, als sie mich berühren und umarmen wollte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schluchzte ich tränenlos, „Geh zu Tom, sag ihm er brauche sich keine Sorgen machen, Jade geht's gut. Obwohl, ihn interessiert ich ja nicht! Niemand interessiert sich für mich! Allen bin ich ja egal!"

„Nein, Mara!" widersprach Demona mir, „Ludwig liebt dich. Deine Eltern lieben di-"

„Aber du," unterbrach ich sie nun mit lauter hysterischer Stimme, „du liebst mich nicht! Die Karten lügen nie! Ich hätte dich nie allein mit ihm gehen lassen sollen! – Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"

Verwirrt sah sie in meine plötzlich glasklaren Augen und dann auf meine ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich weiß nicht, Mara." zögernd wich sie ein Stück zurück.

„Bitte Demona," bat ich ruhig und sachlich, meine Sache zielsicher verfolgend, „ich will mir nur etwas anderes anziehen und mich waschen, dass ist alles!"

Ein Lächeln zustande bringend fügte ich beruhigend hinzu, „Keine Sorge, ich wird mir schon nichts damit antun!"

Auch sie lächelte erleichtert und gab mir den Stab. Schon oft hatte ich mit ihrem Stab gezaubert und ich wusste, dass er genauso gut bei mir funktionierte, wie bei ihr.

Mein Lächeln verschwand sofort, als ich den Zauberstab ergriffen hatte. Demona sah mich fassungslos an, anscheinend hatte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich sie belügen könnte. Langsam, sie betrachtend, richtete ich den Stab gegen mein Herz und sagte tonlos, „Ich liebe die und ich werde dich immer lieben! _Avada Kedavra_."

Grünes Licht.

Dann waren alle Schmerzen, alle Verzweifelung und alle übrigen Gefühle in mir verschwunden und alles wurde schwarz und still.

_Hoffe die Side Story hat Euch gefallen. Ich hoffe, dass ich es bald schaffe, das erste richtige Kapitel der Geschichte abzutippen._

_Bitte denkt an Reviews._

_LG_

_Lupina Riddle_


End file.
